One type of container used for packaging produce is comprised of rigid end panels about which a flexible cover sheet is wrapped in order to form the bottom, side and top panels. The end panels include stacking projections on their upper or lower edge and stacking recesses on their opposite edge so that when the containers are stacked, the projections from one container fit into the recesses of the next higher or lower container. The flexible sheet includes slots for receiving the stacking projections and slotted bevel panels associated with the corners of the end panels. Means are also provided on the end panels for holding the ends of the sheet in place.
Details of the design may vary depending on the requirements of the container. For example, the ends of the sheet may overlap to form a fully enclosed container or they may be spaced from each other to provide a partially open top panel. Also, the strength requirements of the side panels of the containers will vary, depending on the weight of the contents of the containers, the number of containers stacked on a pallet and the force applied when strapping or stretch wrapping the containers onto a pallet. For containers which require side wall, but not bottom panel, strengthening, it has been suggested that a two-ply side panel construction be employed. While such an arrangement provides adequate strength, it has been found that the bevel panels are difficult to fold. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a multi-ply side panel in a carton or similar container which can readily be folded to form a bevel panel.